mereka yang berharap
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Waktu terus berjalan cepat, dan mereka tidak akan melupakannya—semua hal-hal indah itu. [7/9]
1. longing to reach you

.

.

.

"Yah, tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku kangen sekali dengan Kakak."

[ _Hah? Benar kangen ini ceritanya?_ ]

"Iya. Kangen teriak-teriakin Kakak, maksudnya."

* * *

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:**__ post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Setting ngaco. Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.(1/2): **[ edit20141010—republish dengan sedikit perbaikan dialog. Shoutout buat Kak Nisa untuk konkritnya! /o/ ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—i. longing to reach you—

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Aku berharap dalam hatiku. Bisakah aku menggapaimu? ]

* * *

Ia, untuk kesekian kalinya, termangu di balik punggung kakaknya.

Saat ini, ia baru saja akan kembali dari atap menuju kelasnya ketika ia mendengar tentang hal itu. Atau persisnya, apa yang salah satu gurunya katakan kepada kakaknya.

"―kalau sudah begitu, kamu jadi tidak perlu pusing soal tujuan kuliahmu lagi, 'kan?"

_Eh? Tidak perlu lagi pusing soal kuliah?_

Ia yang penasaran tapi tidak ingin ketahuan oleh mereka seketika mempercepat langkah menuruni tangga dan bersembunyi dari ujung sana.

"Ini sudah termasuk semuanya. Uang saku sehari-hari, biaya kuliah, biaya makan, pokoknya 100% terjamin dengan ini." Ah, ia sangat yakin kalau ini suara wali kelasnya.

"...Itu berarti cukup untuk beli satu komputer, 'kan?" Ada sedikit kesenangan dari suara kakaknya, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ahahaha, begitulah. Yang jelas, ini cukup untuk kebutuhanmu selama di Amerika nanti. Sekali lagi, selamat untukmu, Kisaragi-san."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_."

Tap, tap, tap—keduanya berpisah jalan. Dengan lincah Momo kembali menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, takut ketahuan menguping oleh kakaknya. Dan setibanya kembali di atap, Momo berulang kali menepuk pipinya, memastikan apa yang ia tadi serapi dari ujung tangga itu benar, tidak sekadar mimpi.

_Ah, ia 'kan pintar. Beasiswa bukan hal yang mustahil. Beda denganku—_begitu akhirnya ia menarik kesimpulannya. _Ulangan Biologi waktu itu saja hanya dapat 2..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Dia berharap dalam hatinya. Dapatkah ia menggapai orang yang ingin ia gapai? ]

* * *

"Iya, tahun depan aku sudah pindah."

Satu, dua, tiga—dan seisi meja makan keluarga Kisaragi hening seketika. Tidak ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu, tidak ada bunyi cairan yang tersesap, tidak ada—hanya hening.

(Momo tidak sepenuhnya kaget sih, dia 'kan sudah tahu sejak siang tadi.)

Nyonya Kisaragi untuk sesaat, terdiam, sebelum sesuatu yang bening mulai menggenang di sekitar matanya. "_Yokatta ne_, Shintarou, " ia akhirnya bersuara, serak. "Lalu? Nanti di mana kuliahnya?"

"Katanya sih di Los Angeles."

Momo tersedak cumi-cumi kering yang sedang ia makan.

_Eeh? Los Angeles? Baratnya Amerika itu? Yang banyak Youtuber terkenalnya itu, 'kan?_

"...tepatnya di University of California."

Ah, ya. Dia sudah banyak mendengar tentang universitas itu, kata orang sangat bagus dan berkompeten. Tapi yang paling penting, ia tidak bisa bertingkah tidak kaget soal ini. Bisa-bisa ia disangka menguping.

(Baik, tarik nafas pelan—buat wajah terkejut. Kau sudah biasa melakukan ini setiap saat syuting drama, Momo.)

"Itu―keren―sekali―Kak!" Ia, seraya berdiri, akhirnya berseru, suaranya agak tertahan. "Apa Kakak sendiri yang memilih universitas itu? Atau... bagaimana?"

Shintarou hanya memandang adiknya bingung. Bukan seperti Momo yang biasanya. Biasanya ia hanya antara tak acuh atau sangat heboh. "Itu aku sendiri yang pilih."

Satu ruangan kembali hening. Nyonya Kisaragi, sekali lagi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

(_Ya,_ calon mahasiswa itu membatin. _Katanya dia juga akan ke sana kalau sudah lulus nanti. Mereka juga sudah ada di sana._)

Untuk sesaat setelah itu, pandangan Shintarou mengosong, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hanya memfokuskan matanya pada mangkuk nasi dan udang tempura yang baru setengah disentuhnya.

Bahkan sampai 15 menit kemudian, ia sepenuhnya tidak menyadari bunyi 2 kursi yang sudah didorong masuk ke dalam meja.

"Sudah kenyang ya, Kak? Dari tadi bengong saja."

Satu tepukan di pundak kirinya, dan Shintarou kembali tersadar.

"Eh—iya. Maaf, tadi aku sedang banyak pikiran." Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan.

_Soal apa mereka, apalagi dia, apa benar-benar sudah di sana—mana aku yakin ia bisa mengejar ketinggalannya dengan kondisinya yang sudah seperti itu, di SMA luar negeri pula,_ tertinggal tidak diucapkannya.

"Ya sudah, nanti saja dibawa pikirannya sambil makan di kamar." Dan tiba-tiba Momo sudah membawa satu nampan berisi makan malamnya. "Aku temani deh kalau perlu."

Shintarou, jujur, agak tidak mengerti dengan adiknya saat ini. Ada apa dengannya yang membawakan makan malamnya ke kamar? Biasanya ia akan ditinggal sendirian di meja kalau sudah seperti ini.

_"Ya sudahlah,"_ akhirnya ia membatin, _"mumpung sekarang dinikmati saja dulu."_

—dan kakinya mengikuti Momo menuju kamarnya.

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_

* * *

_sekadar curcolan author._

_So hey there again!_ Udah lama nggak nulis disini lagi, ah kangennya saya dengan fandom yang lagi berkembang banget ini… Jujur ini draf udah dibikin dari kira-kira setengah tahun sebelum Mekakuta beneran main, jadi baru sempet ngepublish sekarang karena kemalasan semata. /digiles

Untuk sekarang, itu aja dulu sih. Cuman pengen bilang makasih sudah mau mampir dan baca! /o/

—salam loncat, Ayumu N.

* * *

**P.S.(2/2):** [ Sekali lagi, Taka—kalo lo disana baca ini tulisan, makasih banget ya buat ijin dan dukungannya. ;u; ]


	2. answering one self

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ Otanome, Kano-kun! XD /jomplangabisplis. Sekali lagi, makasih loh udah baca! ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—ii. answering one self—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Aku menjawab pada diriku, "Nothing is impossible. I can if I want." ]

* * *

"Kisaragi."

Momo masih tertidur di mejanya saat Kenjirou memanggil namanya berulangkali. Ia mana sadar akan tatapan 35 pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahnya—tentu saja.

Bahkan sampai 2 menit kemudian, tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, dan walaupun anak-anak di kelas itu sudah berusaha membangunkan Momo dengan berbagai cara, Momo masih enggan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. "Paling dapet nilai jelek juga," mungkin itu alasan alam bawah sadarnya jika bisa diajak bicara.

Kenjirou maklum akan itu, tentu saja. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia berkata kepada Momo tentang toleransinya dengan pekerjaan Momo sebagai idola. Walaupun Momo selalu saja terlihat tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik—lihat, bahkan ulangan Sejarahnya waktu itu ia anggap daftar karakter-karakter game RPG.

Namun entah kenapa, ia tersenyum simpul melihat hasil yang diraih Momo kali ini. Maka selagi anak-anak mulai meninggalkan kelas, ia berjalan pelan menuju meja Momo, dan menyelipkan kertas hasil ulangan itu di bawah lengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas tertutup, sudah cukup membuat Momo terbangun tiba-tiba dari mimpinya. Kelas sudah kosong dari tadi—ah, lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan! Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan lagi tidur di jam pelajaran terakhir.

Ia beranjak dari mejanya, dan sesuatu tipis berwarna putih terjatuh dari meja. Dengan enggan ia mengambil kertas itu—di sisi kiri atasnya, tertera angka yang kurang biasa baginya.

Satu angka 9 dan 0 di belakangnya.

Momo mencubit pipinya—ini bukan mimpi. Ia tidak berakhir di kamarnya saat jam 6 pagi, 'kan?_  
_

"Ini paling Sensei salah kasih nilai," ia berbisik keras. "Atau akunya yang sedang mabuk?"

.

.

Seraya terus melangkah keluar kelas dengan tasnya dan selembar kertas itu, Momo masih tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Melewati loker-loker di depan pintu masuk dan terus menuju gerbang depan sekolah, Momo masih tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Di depan persimpangan jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang masih terpaku ke arahnya, Momo masih juga tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Tiba di jalan besar yang sepi di dekat rumahnya, dan bahkan melewati rumah teman kakaknya pun, Momo masih juga tidak—

—BRUK.

"...ah, Kisaragi? Dari tadi jalan sambil melihat hasil ulangannya terus, ya?"

—akan menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu Kenjirou di sini.

"Se-se-seenseeeeei!" Momo langsung menunduk-nunduk di hadapan gurunya. "Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf!"

"Ada apa, tiba-tiba minta maaf begitu?"

"Ini!" Momo menyodorkan kertas hasil ulangan Fisikanya di hadapan wajah Kenjirou. "Sensei nggak kesambit sesuatu, 'kan? Aku yakin aku mengerjakan ujian ini dengan muka setengah kobam!"

"Nggak." Kenjirou sudah tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, maka ia tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pundak Momo. "Ini memang murni hasil kerjamu. Ternyata tidak sia-sia juga ya hasil kelas tambahan 2 minggu itu. Selamat, ya." Dan dengan itu ia berbalik meninggalkan Momo yang masih mematung bingung, memasuki rumah besar berdominan warna merah itu.

Satu hal yang Kenjirou tidak tahu saat itu—usaha keras Momo justru bukan berasal dari pelajaran tambahan "penuh derita" itu.

("Kena motivasi gara-gara Kakak," katanya saat ia dipergoki ibunya di kamar tadi malam dengan satu buku tebal terbuka dan satu kaleng sup kacang merah.

SKS itu ternyata bisa juga menjadi indah.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Dia menjawab pada dirinya, "Nothing is impossible. I can if I want." ]

* * *

_"Jeh, akhirnya keterima __'__kan lo."_

Seorang gadis berseru heboh dari seberang ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Yah, begitulah." Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja komputer di depannya. "Orang sih bilang karena gue pinter, padahal sih itu belom apa-apa."

_"Yah, sombongnya kumat lagi..."_

Shintarou tertawa kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Yah, masih pinteran kalian, 'kan?"

_"Jangan gitu dong! Gini-gini, kami masuk sini juga gara-gara beasiswa non-akademik!"_

"Kalo dia sih iya." Sebelah headphone-nya mendendangkan rangkaian nada hasil kreasinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Nah elu?"

_"_Urusai!_ Tapi yang jelas, lo belajar rajin-rajin gih sono. Jangan sampe lo pas masuk sini malah lebih dodol dari kita."_

"..."

Shintarou terdiam, emosinya bercampur-aduk. Antara kesal karena baru saja dikata-katai senpainya yang menyebalkan sejak dulu, rindu karena sudah sejak lama mereka tidak mengobrol 'sehangat dan seakrab itu', atau menyesal kenapa ia tidak sehangat itu padanya saat gadis itu masih berada di sekitarnya dalam wujud gelombang-gelombang elektronik dan binari.

_"Lo dengerin __'__kan, _Master_~?"_

Takane, seperti biasa, kembali memancing-mancing dirinya. Shintarou tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eeh―eh―iya iya iya―"

_"Kalo gitu udahan dulu ya, entar tagihan hape gue mahal. _Jaa!_" _Sambungan dari seberang sana, sedetik kemudian, terputus.

"Ah.." Mau tidak mau tentu saja ia putuskan juga panggilan panjang itu.

Percakapan telepon selesai, Shintarou meregangkan otot-otot lengannya sebelum ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Kembali ia mengingat obrolan super-panjangnya dengan Takane tadi—ah, ia dan Haruka sekarang tinggal bertiga dengan Ayano di Los Angeles sana. Takane bercerita banyak soal kehidupan mereka di sana dan sempat-sempatnya curhat soal ia yang masih agak kesusahan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya kembali, secara sebelumnya ia tidak memiliki kaki untuk menapak. Shintarou juga bercerita banyak, dan saat ia berkata kalau ia mendapat beasiswa ke sana, ia bisa mendengar seruan gembira milik Ayano di seberang.

Sungguh, Shintarou rindu dengan mereka. Dan kali ini, ia berjanji akan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan tidak menjadi apatis lagi. Demi sahabat-sahabat pertamanya di sana, ia tidak akan mengecewakan mereka.

Lagipula—jika ia menginginkannya, ia akan dapat meraihnya, bukan begitu?

Nah. Sekarang, waktunya beralih ke buku cetak amat-sangat-tebal yang kebanyakan berisi tentang kimia itu. Dimana buku yang dimaksud sekarang tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

"Oke, kita pasti bisa!" Beranjak dari depan komputer, ia mengangkat satu botol berisi soda kesayangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Demi harga diri dan pengorbanan nggak main komputer setahun! Tatakaeeeee!"

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


	3. staring from a distance

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ last song on play: Matsushita's cover of Hitorinbo Envy—entahlah, why suaranya is so unyu ndak ngerti lagi deh. ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—iii. staring from a distance—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Tetapi aku hanya bisa menatap ia dari kejauhan. Dan dalam kehangatan di dalam dunia dingin. ]

* * *

"Okaa-san, tolong jaga Momo, ya."

Satu anak jangkung berambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti pada keluarga intinya yang tersisa, ibunya dan Momo.

Bicara soal yang terakhir disebut, sebenarnya ia hampir tidak bisa berurai air mata lagi. Bukan, bukan karena ia sudah menangis sejak upacara kelulusan kakaknya tadi pagi, bukan juga karena wajahnya yang selalu tampak dingin dan keberadaannya yang jauh dari teman-temannya. Momo mengerti kalau kakaknya memang bukan tipe cowok yang populer. Memang, walaupun ia sangat pintar dan cukup tampan, ia jarang bergaul dengan anak-anak di lingkungannya.

Dan ada sekali ia teringat saat kakaknya lulus dari SMP—ia kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan keempat kancing gakuran-nya masih terpasang rapi di sana. Momo mengerti kalau ia tidak akan peduli dengan jumlah kancing gakurannya, walaupun nyaris semua anak laki-laki di sekolahnya kehilangan minimal satu kancing.

Momo justru mengkhawatirkan kebiasaan jarang tegur sapa dengan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini, padahal ia sudah biasa jarang berinteraksi dengan kakaknya—hanya sekedar saat sedang makan atau sebelum pergi ke sekolah saja.

(Tapi kalau tahu ia sekarang sudah tidak bisa selalu melihatnya lagi...)

"Kakak juga, jaga diri di sana, ya."

Shintarou sedikit terlonjak dengan kata-kata adiknya barusan.

"Jangan seharian di komputer terus, jangan tertutup sama orang, jangan malu-malu juga kalau seandainya bahasa Inggrisnya mendadak salah-salah..." Momo tertunduk, dalam hatinya juga agak kaget karena bendungan di matanya yang mulai jebol.

"...dan yang paling penting... jangan lupain kita semua disini―"

Tangisannya meledak saat kedua tangan kakaknya menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Momo tidak peduli sampai kapan mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai kapan ia menangis sekencang itu. Yang penting semua yang membebani hatinya sudah keluar, dan ia lega akan hal itu.

Namun 3 menit kemudian, saat ia merasa punggungnya seperti ditepuk-tepuk pelan, isakannya mulai berangsur mereda.

"Heh, kamu kira segampang itu aku bisa ngelupain kalian?"

Momo buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa. "―Ya kali, 'kan!"

Shintarou hanya mendengus kecil, lalu tersenyum. "Nggak mungkin aku bisa ngelupain kalian dan semua kenangan manis yang udah kita jalanin selama ini..."

Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya dari Momo, kemudian melirik arlojinya. 15.08, tinggal 45 menit lagi pesawatnya―

"...udah mau berangkat."

―dan kemudian ia mulai melangkah jauh.

Tidak lupa ia melambai terakhir kali pada Momo dan ibunya, "Tolong kasih salam buat seantero Mekameka Dan, ya!"

Mereka balas melambai—dan untuk Momo, ia juga agak cemberut.

_Nyindir nih ye! Huft!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Tetapi dia hanya bisa menatap ia, sebagai teman. Dan dalam kehangatan di dalam dunia dingin. ]

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, manik hitam itu terarah kepada kaca jendela tempatnya duduk. Atau spesifiknya, ke arah 2 orang yang terus saja tersenyum dan melambai-lambai padanya dari gedung bandar udara.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau kuliah jauh-jauh sampai ke luar negeri. Di Jepang saja sudah cukup kok. Ia mana mau meninggalkan ibunya dan adiknya sendiri, terlebih lagi ayahnya sudah tiada, membuat kondisi mereka cukup susah.

Memang sih, ia agak menyesal karena terlanjur menuruti egonya untuk kuliah bareng sahabat-sahabat lamanya, tapi obrolannya dengan Momo minggu lalu mengubah pendiriannya.

.

_"Kakak nggak akan ngerepotin kita, kok."_

_"Eh?" Sejenak perhatiannya teralih dari buku, eh salah—layar komputer yang ia pandangi sejak tadi._

_("Internet itu juga sumber ilmu!" sewotnya waktu itu.)_

_"__'__Kan beasiswa yang Kakak dapat sudah mencakup semua biaya buat kehidupan Kakak selama di sana. Kata gurunya itu beasiswa full, 'kan? Jadi Kakak nggak perlu repot-repot nyari kerja atau minta uang jauh-jauh ke kita juga." Momo tersenyum lebar._

_"Tapi __'__kan―"_

_"Paling entar Kakak di sana malah kerepotan beli banyak kartu telepon buat kontak-kontakan ke sini~"_

_"―eh? Nanti di sana aku pake roaming aja deh kalau gitu―"_

_"Malah mahalan roaming tau Kak~" Momo tertawa nista. " Coba bayangin entar telepon sekian yen, terimanya sekian yen, entar SMS-an sekian yen~"_

_"...sudahlah."_

.

Yah, begitulah.

Bagi Shintarou, akhir-akhir ini Momo sudah seperti teman dekatnya. Ia kenal betul Momo yang dulu—terlihat ceria dan aktif, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia sama seperti dirinya. Mereka sama-sama kesepian, tidak memiliki teman. Dan mereka sama-sama tidak menganggap saudaranya satu sama lain sebagai teman dekat.

(Boro-boro, biasanya hampir setiap hari mereka akan saling ribut.)

Tapi sekarang? Biasanya jarang sekali Momo menampakkan kekhawatirannya seperti tadi, atau dalam hari-hari yang ia jalani sebagai murid kelas 12 yang sudah harus fokus belajar untuk ujian akhir. Ia sekarang sudah bisa diajak misuh-misuh standar layaknya sahabat, sekaligus menjadi teman mengobrol yang baik. Yah, paling tidak sih tidak separah dulu... walaupun obrolan minggu lalu itu malah membuatnya makin pundung.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil lagi saat pesawat yang ia naiki mulai bergerak menjauhi gedung bandar udara. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan kehangatan yang diberi Momo padanya tadi, cukup untuk melawan udara dalam pesawat yang lumayan dingin.

"Coba Otou-san bisa ada di sana untuk nemenin mereka..." adalah hal yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar, seiring tangannya terangkat untuk melambai ke arah keluarga kecilnya.

Dan ia tahu, mereka pasti melihatnya.

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


	4. connected with the same song

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ Sebelumnya, ada sedikit salah paham yang mau diluruskan disini—buat yang selama ini ngira ini incest, tenang aja kok, ini bukan. Jujur, saya juga sadar kok kalau gaya bahasa saya disini terlalu ambigu sampai menjurus kayak gitu huehehehehe /dor. But anyways, thanks for reading! .u.)/ ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—iv. connected with the same song—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Aku tetap berpegang pada apa yang dinyanyikan Jason Mraz, "I won't give up." ]

* * *

"Momo-chaaan! Lihat ke sinii!"

"Minta tanda tangannya, Momo-chaan!"

"Momo-chan tetap semangat yaaa!"

Terpampang di hadapanku adalah kerumunan besar orang-orang dengan senyum cerah terpasang di wajah mereka. Ya, kerumunan yang selalu berusaha kuhindari saat dulu. Bibirku melengkung lebar ke atas. Sungguh, itu bukan senyum palsu. Kali ini aku ikhlas saja kembali menjadi idola. Selain membantu Okaa-san dalam soal finansial, kenangan dan semua hal yang kulewati bersama Mekakushi Dan telah membuatku sadar,

kalau terkadang kehidupan yang abnormal itu bisa menjadi indah.

Oh, dan jangan lupa beribu ucapan semangat yang sudah diberikan oleh sekian banyak fans-ku itu. Walaupun dulu aku sadar kalau ketertarikan mereka denganku hanya disebabkan oleh pengaruh kemampuan mataku saja, sesuatu yang lain mulai mengubah pendirianku.

(_Hei, kalau sudah sejauh ini, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Awalnya memang tampak semu, tapi paling tidak buatlah akhir yang nyata!_)

Maka sejak saat aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit bagian dalam diriku mulai berubah. Sekarang aku sedang berusaha mengimpovisasi suara dan tampilanku di panggung—di mana saja. Kamar, toilet sekolah, base Mekakushi Dan, atau terkadang kelepasan di tengah jalan.

—eeee, abaikan yang terakhir. Tapi hasilnya sudah sangat bisa kurasakan, bahkan kemarin aku diberitahu managerku bahwa sekarang fans-fansku sudah mulai tertarik sungguhan denganku, dan bukan hanya karena kemampuan mataku semata.

"Momo-chan! Dengar-dengar Anda ingin membuat _cover_ dari sebuah lagu Barat yang terkenal, 'kan?"

Ah, itu hanya satu dari sekian wartawan yang bisa kudengar jelas suaranya.

"Ya!" Aku tertawa kecil.

"Lagu apa yang ingin Anda _cover_?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Kerumunan fans hening seketika, sepertinya menungguku untuk mengingat lagu apa yang sudah kurencanakan untuk dicover sejak konferensi pers seminggu yang lalu.

Entahlah, aku yakin aku mengingat semua liriknya dengan baik, bahkan alunan gitar itu terdendang jelas dalam benakku. Padahal lagu itu kupasang keras-keras di kamar setiap akhir pekan. Judulnya, judulnya apa ya? Aku yakin lagu itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris, karena aku ingat betul lagu itu juga pernah dipasang di kelas saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris. _Fill in the blank_ itu sangat merepotkan, sungguh.

Ah, kau ini Momo. Semuanya lupa. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa fans-mu berkurang, pekerjaanmu bisa terhenti, lalu nanti apa kata Kakak kalau sampai dia tahu hal itu?

―eh, Kakak?`

Oh, sebentar. Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tahu.

"...kalian tahu lagu I Won't Give Up milik Jason Mraz?"

Seperti yang kuduga, kerumunan orang-orang di hadapanku kembali riuh. Jauh di dalam hati, aku tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Sama seperti judul lagu itu, lagu yang selalu menjadi sumber penyemangatku setiap hari.

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Dia tetap berpegang pada apa yang dinyanyikan Jason Mraz, "I won't give up." ]

* * *

_Seorang pemuda berambut hitam hanya termangu memandangi layar komputernya. Beberapa window sekaligus sudah terpampang di sana—yang satu pop-up _installation wizard_, yang lain browser yang jumlah tab-nya sudah 20-an, yang satu lagi terlihat seperti midi editor dengan piano di sisi kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengeratkan genggamannya pada mouse hitam miliknya, tangan kirinya menopang dagunya._

_Ya, ia bingung. Bukan, bukan karena ia kehabisan ide untuk menulis lagu lagi, bukan karena tab-tab di browser-nya menampilkan informasi yang hanya itu-itu saja. Justru ia bingung dengan suara petikan gitar yang muncul dari sebelah. Salahkan adiknya yang menyetel lagu favoritnya dengan volume maksimum._

_Iya, salahkan. Karenanya, kerjaannya terganggu. Lalu juga, bahkan volume lagu-lagu yang terdendang dari headphone miliknya kalah besar dengan ini. Dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah sepotong lirik ini yang terus saja berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya._

'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

_"Ya ampun, nggak bisakah dia setel lagu yang lain?" keluhnya sembari menenggak sekaleng soda di sebelahnya._

_"Lagian _Master _ngapain copot-copot _headphone_ segala?"_

_Beberapa piksel berwarna biru mulai muncul di pojok kiri layar, semakin banyak lalu berkumpul, menyusun rambut, wajah, leher, jaket biru panjang, rok hitam, dan terakhir—kakinya yang tidak sampai. Gadis itu memasang wajah bingung memandangi tuannya di seberang layar._

_(Satu bagian kecil hatinya Shintarou sudah teriak-teriak, "Oh Ene! Maklumilah kesablengan adikmu ini.")_

_"Kupakai_ headphone-_ku juga sama saja 'kan," sahutnya ketus. "Suara dari sini saja kalah sama situ."_

_Hening kembali melanda mereka berdua._

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

_"Sudahlah _Master_," Ene tersenyum cerah lagi. "Dinikmati saja saat-saat seperti ini. Bisa saja salah satu dari kalian akan pindah dari sini, dan mungkin suasananya nggak akan terasa sama lagi, 'kan?"_

_Shintarou hanya terpekur sesaat sebelum bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman kecil._

_"Harus kuakui kali ini, Ene, kamu benar."_

_Dan dengan itu, ia merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dan membiarkan melodi yang berputar-putar dari kamar Momo merasuki pikirannya dengan tenang._

_._

_._

Kepalaku pusing.

Bukan, bukan karena sakit.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana di sini. Tidak seperti di rumah ataupun di sekolah yang suasananya amat tenang dan sepi (walaupun, ya, suasana sekolah memang terkadang juga ramai), tapi tidak kusangka ternyata suasana di bandar udara luar negeri ternyata bisa seramai ini.

_Yeah, what do you expect from Dallas._

Setelah apa yang kurasakan selama berjam-jam mendekam di salah satu _lounge_ yang ada sambil bermain laptop, aku memutuskan untuk melemaskan otot-ototku. Gampang saja sih, hanya berjalan menuju luar _lounge_ dan melihat daftar penerbangan. Sesekali kulirik _boarding pass_-ku, berusaha mencocokkan nomor yang ada di sana dengan salah satu nomor yang ada di layar.

Oh, dia di sana. Paling bawah. Dan tertulis di sampingnya, 8:50.

Sementara itu, jam tanganku berkata lain.

23.15.

_"__Sir, are you leaving already?"_

Spontan aku menoleh. Wanita berambut pirang penjaga meja resepsionis itu melihatku dengan wajah khawatir. _"You know that your plane isn't supposed to leave right now, no?"_

(_Tahu betul dirimu mbak, _batinku.)

Dan akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum horor sembari kembali melangkahkan kaki-kakiku kembali memasuki _lounge. _Satu hal yang agak membuatku kaget adalah saat aku memasang _headphone_-ku kembali,

pas sekali lagu itu yang sedang berputar.

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
__I'm giving you all my love  
__I'm still looking up, still looking up_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Mendengarkan lagu yang bisa menyatakan secara langsung apa yang tidak bisa kaukatakan terkadang bisa menjadi hal yang menenangkan.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Perjalanan baru saja dimulai, 'kan?

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


	5. trying their best

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun (terutama beberapa nanti dari Penguins of Madagascar) atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning: **__post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Setting ngaco. Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—v. trying their best—

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Entahlah yang aku lakukan selama berusaha. ]

* * *

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan reuni dengan sisa-sisa anggota Mekakushi Dan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak soal kehidupan mereka saat ini. Yang hanya kutahu, ketiga serangkai itu dan Mary akhirnya sudah bersekolah, di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Kakak. Hanya saja, mereka berbeda kelas denganku.

(Sejujurnya, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku baru mengetahui hal itu.)

Dan sekarang, kedua kakiku berdiri di depan pintu berangka 107 itu. Pintu tempat semua kisah yang kami lalui selama musim panas itu bermula.

"Ada orang tidak sih?" seruku tidak sabaran.

Masalahnya adalah, sudah 15 menit sejak aku sudah berdiri di sini sambil terus-menerus membunyikan bel (sekaligus mengetuk pintunya berulang kali), tapi tidak kunjung muncul jawaban.

Baru saja aku akan menyerah dan akan berbalik melangkah, pintu itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Wah, Momo-chan! Bawa teman mainnya Hanao, ya?"

(Huft. Sudah capek-capek ketok nggak dijawab, sekali dibuka malah merhatiin kelincinya Kakak.)

"Ada apa sih, Mary? Siapa yang—oh, Kisaragi! Lama nggak ketemu, ya?"

Aku hanya menoleh horor. "Ta-tapi Seto-san, kita 'kan satu sekolah..."

"Seto sekarang berubah sih," Mary menghela napasnya. "Dia selalu akan bilang 'lama nggak ketemu' walaupun terakhir ketemuannya itu kemarin. Dan ah, Momo-chan masuk saja, kasihan tanganmu itu megang-megang buku sama kandang kelinci sekaligus..."

"Ah-"

(Bahkan Mary juga sudah berubah. Tidak biasanya dia berbicara sepanjang dan selancar itu.)

Baru saja kakiku menapak memasuki base, aku sudah dihujam beribu pertanyaan dari sahabat-sahabatku.

"Jadi, Kisaragi-chan? Mau belajar mulai dari mana?"

"Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar. Dengar-dengar juga nilaimu bagus-bagus di kelas."

"Kelincinya Shintarou-san sama Hanao sih bisa menunggu!"

Kupandangi satu persatu tiga serangkai utama Mekakushi Dan yang sudah memasang jurus _puppy eyes_ ke arahku. Kalau Seto sama Kano sih aku sudah maklum—tapi Danchou dengan _puppy eyes_?

Kutelengkan kepalaku pelan, tertawa kecil. "Oke okee~ Apa kita mulai dari yang paling susah dulu yaaa—" tanganku mencari-cari diantara tumpukan buku pelajaran yang kubawa, "—Fisika, mungkin? Ujian akhir tinggal sebentar lagi, dan aku nggak sabar mau bergulat lagi sama elastisitas."

Dan saat ketiga orang itu mulai bergidik ngeri, tawaku malah bertambah kencang.

(Dan bahkan, jauh sebelum kusadari, aku juga sudah berubah.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Entahlah yang dia lakukan selama berusaha. ]

* * *

Menginjak minggu ke-3 aku tinggal di sini, banyak sekali kejutan yang kudapat dari sahabat-sahabat lamaku.

Contohnya saja saat aku baru sampai di Los Angeles. Jujur, aku tidak akan menyangka kalau Takane, Haruka dan Ayano akan datang menjemputku—dengan mengendarai mobil.

(Dan dari semua orang, kenapa supirnya harus Haruka? Memang penyakitnya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, apa?)

Lalu satu fakta mengagetkan lainnya yang aku dapat saat pertama sampai di rumah. Iya, rumah, aku tidak salah bicara—bukan apartemen.

Fakta yang Haruka ungkapkan kalau dia dan Takane sekarang tinggal di salah satu asrama di UCLA, yang itu berarti aku hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini dengan Ayano. Setidaknya sampai kami juga masuk kuliah nanti.

Tapi tetap saja aku sungkan. Tinggal berdua dengan yang orang yang uhuk-diam-diam-kusukai-uhuk di satu rumah yang sama—seperti suami istri saja.

Dan hari ini, tepat tanggal 30 April pagi, setelah mendapat serangkaian e-mail ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Momo dan seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain, aku baru saja akan beranjak keluar kamar untuk mandi ketika selembar kertas tergeletak di depan pintu kamarku. Wajar saja sih, dengan gambar sketsa wajahku dan seekor penguin di sampingnya, aku tahu persis itu hadiah dari Haruka.

Hanya masalahnya, tulisannya itu—

_"Semoga ke depannya makin pintar, makin murah senyum dan jarang berantem lagi sama Takane._

_Happy birthday, Kowalski!"_

—Kowalski siapa, coba? Apa jangan-jangan semacam kode dari Haruka?

Seandainya ini memang kode dari dia, mencari penguin sungguhan di Los Angeles itu sulit. Yang kutahu, penguin umumnya berasal dari belahan Bumi bagian selatan, dan itu berarti mereka tinggal di Antartika. Iya sih, ada juga 3 spesies penguin yang tinggal di daerah khatulistiwa, tapi masalahnya letak Los Angeles itu 'kan ada di belahan Bumi bagian utara—masuk iklim sedang pula.

...eh, aku melupakan kebun binatang.

Tapi ah, apapun itu maksudnya, aku tidak akan mau disuruh pelihara penguin sungguhan. Tono-chan tersayangku di Jepang sana mau diapakan?

(_"Ah, Haruka. Tolong jelaskan ini apa."_ Inginnya sih aku mau pasang muka _like a boss _sambil misuh-misuh dengan indahnya saat makan malam nanti. Berasa bapaknya.

Tapi paling-paling dia bakal bilang, "_Mou, Shintarou-kun nggak peka!"_)

Dan setelah kupertimbangkan lebih matang selama seharian di kamar (walaupun lebih dari setengahnya kuhabiskan untuk mempelajari ulang stoikiometri), akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Ya, toh juga mereka terbiasa dengan ekspresi sehari-hariku yang sering terlihat menyebalkan, jadi seharusnya menanyakan tentang sesuatu bernama Kowalski yang nyasar di kertas itu bukan menjadi masalah—

"Mou, Haruka! Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau itu nggak cocok?!"

—ah, itu Takane. Suaranya yang bergema dari ruang tengah sukses menghentikan langkahku keluar kamar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Penguin 'kan memang cocok sama Shintarou-kun! Sama-sama monokrom dan dingin!"

"Bukan itu, Haruka-senpai..."

"Lalu apa, Ayano-chan? Ah—baik aku mengaku, boneka memang bukan hal yang baik untuk remaja 19 tahun yang lebih suka hal-hal yang logis—"

"BUKAN, HARUKA."

(Ya ampun, aku mau dikasih boneka ya, ceritanya?)

Hampir saja aku tertawa lepas sambil gedor-gedor pintu, kalau saja kalimat selanjutnya tidak sampai terdengar di sini.

"Dia malah lebih mirip sama Skipper, tahu!"

"Iya, Takane-senpai benar! Coba saja Haruka-senpai liat tingkah kesehariannya lebih cermat—dingin, jarang pasang ekspresi, penuh strategi dan perhitungan, tapi di saat yang sama juga keren sih—"

"Oh, dan harus kuakui kalo dia memang cocok sebagai pemimpin."

"—eh?"

Kakiku lemas seketika.

Apa yang kulakukan selama berusaha menunggu pendaftaran kuliah: Menggelinjang nggak jelas di kamar karena tahu bakal dikasih boneka penguin yang harus banget dikasih nama Skipper. Jiah!

(Ternyata ketiga sahabatku kecanduan kartun sana. _Nangis di tempat deh gue._)

* * *

_[—tsuzuku.]_

* * *

_sekadar curcolan author._

Jadi, ya. Lagi-lagi sang author tidak konsisten pas bilang mau hiatus dari akhir Agustus. Huks. Bio-nya akhirnya diganti lagi deh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. ;u;)

Betewe, apa kabar semuanya? /tiup debu dengan indahnya/ Udah lama nelantarin ini dengan setengah sengaja karena semangat nulis lagi turun belakangan ini (eh gak juga sih—), tapi berkat seseorang dan ide koleb fic A.Z-nya yang badai tiba-tiba tiap hari jadi rajin nulis~

Tapi ya gitu deh. Kritik saran tetap ditunggu, dan makasih sudah baca! /o/

—salam loncat, Ayumu N.


	6. reaching the you of now

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ Tolong sumimasenkan judul chapter ini yang sengaja disalahin grammarnya karena malah semacam ngikutin terjemahan lirik lagu Jepang. (...) ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—vi. reaching the you of now—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Setiap kali aku mencoba menggapaimu, yang dapat aku gapai hanyalah link-link hampa tak bermakna. ]

* * *

Jauh sebelum Momo menyadarinya, waktu sudah melayang cepat menuju musim gugur di tahun keduanya.

Dan jika kita membicarakan musim gugur di kalangan anak-anak remaja sekolah, biasanya memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan udara dingin, jamur, daun-daun yang berbeda warna—dan juga festival sekolah.

Tidak, tidak, Momo tidak memiliki masalah dengan persiapan festival di kelasnya. Ia dan teman-temannya (yang akhirnya ia dapat berbaur dengan mereka) memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk kelas mereka. Katanya sih semacam_ idol café_, dan tentu saja, ia yang akan menghibur pengunjung nantinya.

(Dan tugas itu diemban Momo dengan wajah penuh air mata buaya dan ekspresi yang agak tidak rela—"Emang ada _café_ yang kayak begitu?!")

Yang justru bermasalah adalah Seto. Salah satu anak di kelasnya memiliki masalah dengan kostum untuk drama saat festival nanti—ia tidak punya gakuran hitam yang ia perlukan. Kalaupun ada, itu pun miliknya dari SMP, dan sudah tidak muat dengannya. Yang lebih parah lagi, tidak ada satupun anak lain di kelas itu yang satu ukuran dengannya.

"Oh, aku punya kenalan lulusan sini," Seto menawarkan padanya. "Dia punya satu pasang gakuran dari SMP—dan menurutku, ukurannya pas sekali denganmu."

Dan di sinilah Seto sekarang, berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kisaragi untuk mengambil gakuran yang dimaksud. 2 menit lebih ia menunggu, kemudian pagar pun terbuka, menampakkan Momo dan sebuah kotak kecil dalam genggamannya. Mulutnya yang belepotan sesuatu yang berwarna putih tampak sedikit mengerucut.

"Tumben banget, Seto-san," katanya. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya kalau ia masih agak kesal. "Ayo masuk sini. Okaa-san lagi kerja jadi nggak apa-apa."

Ia hanya menurut, dan mengikuti Momo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebelum ia menyadari kemana kaki-kakinya melangkah, suara Momo bergema jelas di telinganya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Kamar Kakak."

Pintu terbuka, dan Seto merasa seperti ditarik ke dalam sebelum ia didudukkan di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Ia menoleh, dan sekotak kecil yang tadi dipegang Momo sudah ada di sampingnya.

Momo yang entah dari kapan sudah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian kakaknya tertawa kecil. "Yang di sampingmu itu diambil aja, Seto-san…"

"Tunggu, memangnya ini—"

"_Shirotama anmitsu._"

Seto hanya menghela napas lalu terkekeh kecil. "Kirain."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Momo menemukan apa yang ia cari. Perlahan ia angkat sesuatu berwarna hitam itu seraya tersenyum iseng.

"Kancingnya hilang satu ini, Seto-san. Yakin nggak apa-apa?"

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Seto untuk dapat memproses semua yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Oke ini dari mana Momo tahu kalau aku butuh itu? Dan gakurannya—

—matanya melebar saat ia melihat gakuran milik seorang Kisaragi Shintarou kehilangan kancing keduanya.

Mungkinkah, mungkinkah, batinnya—

"Jadi Shintarou-san saat SMP sudah menyimpan rasa sama seseorang?"

Momo hanya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar kakaknya. "Harusnya sih iya. Makanya alasan dia ngurung diri selama 2 tahun ya itu gara-gara orang tercintanya. Entah mati atau gimana. Tapi kancingnya—kancingnya nggak hilang dari semenjak dia lulus SMP."

"Jadi maksudnya, hilang mendadak saat kamu cuci apa bagaimana?" Seto berani bersumpah ia mati-matian menahan tawa disini.

"Nggak." Momo menghela napas kecil. "Persis setelah acara kelulusan SMA waktu itu, dia langsung mencabut kancing keduanya buat sekalian dia bawa ke LA."

Mungkin dia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya ke orang tercintanya di sana, ingin bilang kalau dia sudah menyimpan perasaannya dari sejak SMP tapi belum berani bilang waktu itu, tertinggal tidak diucapnya.

Namun sepertinya Seto mengerti isi hati tersirat Momo.

"Berarti, kancing hilangnya Shintarou-san jadi satu dari sekian penghubung kenangan kalian berdua dong ya?"

Momo berjengit sedikit, pipinya memerah tiba-tiba.

"Bisa aja kamu ih!"

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, saat ia memutuskan untuk ikut tertawa dengan Seto karena pernyataan sepele itu, ia membenarkan hal itu.

(Biarpun sepele dan nggak ada maknanya, yang penting berhubungan.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Setiap kali dia mencoba menggapai orang itu, yang dia gapai hanyalah orang itu, yang menganggapnya sebagai teman. ]

* * *

Di antara sekian hari-hari yang ia lewati dengan Ayano setiap kali libur akhir pekan kuliah, baru sekarang ia dapat mengambil kesempatan ini.

Biasanya di saat-saat lengang seperti libur akhir pekan atau libur kecil lainnya, yang ia inginkan sebenarnya hanya untuk berleha-leha di rumah, entah itu tidur atau menempel di depan layar laptopnya sampai larut.

Hari ini sedikit mengubah kebiasaannya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada dua senpai kesayangannya yang lupa membeli belanjaan bulanan sebelum kembali ke asrama, hari ini (dengan terpaksa) ia dan Ayano yang merepotkan diri untuk melakukannya.

Ayano boleh jadi sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan ini, tapi tidak dengan Shintarou—maksudnya; hei, bukan hal yang biasa bagi pria untuk berbelanja, 'kan? Ditambah lagi dengan 2 tahun putus hubungan dengan dunia luar, dan pertama kali ia keluar sejak saat itu saja hanya untuk membeli _keyboard_ baru. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

(Waktu itu Mekakushi Dan hanyalah bonus untuknya.)

Tapi paling tidak, hari ini ia berhasil melakukan belanja bulanan pertamanya dengan baik. Ia yang mengingat rute kereta _subway_ dari lingkungan perumahan mereka menuju Walmart terdekat, ia yang cermat melihat barang-barang yang dimasukkan Ayano ke dalam _trolley (_"Eh, jangan yang itu. Nggak ada satupun di antara kita yang demen cornflakes. Terus juga ngapain ada tuna kaleng?"), ia juga yang merelakan isi dompetnya habis untuk membayar seluruh belanjaan mereka setelah mendengar kalimat "Tenang saja, bulan depan aku yang tanggung!" dari Ayano, dan ia juga yang memikul belanjaan yang berat-berat saat mereka pulang.

Angin AC dari dalam _subway_ tidak lebih dingin dari angin musim gugur. Sama-sama membuat mereka harus mengeratkan syal di leher mereka setiap sekian menit. _Ini sih sama aja kayak mendekam di _subway_ berjam-jam,_ mereka berbatin bersamaan. Langkah kaki mereka susul-menyusul di jalanan aspal yang baru mereka lewati tiga jam yang lalu.

"Shintarou-kun, tunggu!"

Sumpah, biarpun ia pria tak-tahan-banting, paling tidak ia sanggup mendahului sahabatnya sambil membawa bawaan yang kebanyakan berisi benda besar dan berat seperti... sekarung beras, satu botol besar jus apel, dan dua galon susu.

Ayano, di belakangnya, membawa beberapa plastik yang isinya ringan namun sudah terengah-engah duluan.

"Ini... lo yang nggak tahan jalan jauh apa gimana?" Padahal pagar rumah mereka sudah nampak depan mata.

"Kamu yang jalan terlalu cepat, sih... akhirnya aku harus mengikutimu sambil lari juga..."

Oh, sepertinya kakinya lepas kendali tadi. "Maaf. Suka kurang bisa nahan diri kalau bawa yang berat-berat."

Namun sedetik kemudian, Shintarou berbalik meninggalkan Ayano lagi, menuju jalan setapak kecil menuju pintu rumah mereka. Pelan ia letakkan bawaannya di atas halaman rumput, tangannya kini melesak ke dalam saku jaket merah kesayangannya.

Kunci, kunci, _oh?_

Dua benda yang ia dapati saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya—kunci rumahnya, satu;

dan dua, sebuah kancing.

Tahu betul ia. Sebelum menginjakkan kakinya di sini, ia sudah bersusah payah untuk melepas kancing bekas gakuran sekolah menengahnya. Suatu keajaiban kancing ini bisa lolos pemeriksaan di bandar udara. Mungkin seakan ia juga memahami alasannya berada di sini?

(Abaikan, itu sisi melankolis Shintarou mendadak kumat.)

Pintu sudah dibukanya beberapa saat, dan yang hanya ia lakukan selanjutnya hanya sedikit melempar plastik tanggung jawabnya ke dalam. Tubuhnya tidak ia gerakkan lagi, hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kancing di atas telapaknya.

Lagi, Ayano sudah hanya berjarak satu penggaris reguler dengan Shintarou. Kiri-kanan ia menoleh lagi, sepertinya ia agak aneh hari ini. "Shintarou-kun nggak masuk duluan?"

"...tiba-tiba gue keinget aja gitu."

Ujung syal kesayangan Ayano dan lapangan rumput kecil di halaman rumah berkibar sebentar oleh semilir angin.

"Pas kita SMP dulu pernah gitu, 'kan—cowok-cowok pada ngasih kancing kedua mereka ke orang yang mereka suka..." Shintarou masih tidak membalikkan punggungnya. "Dulu sih gue mana peduli sama gituan, pulang-pulang kancingnya masih lengkap. Tapi sebelum gue ke sini, gue tiba-tiba keinget sama kancing itu."

"Maksudmu..."

Ada semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Ayano saat Shintarou berbalik padanya, melempar senyum tulus yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Kita udah kenal baik dari SMP, 'kan? Dulu iya emang gue nggak peka, tapi makin ke sini gue jadi nyadar satu hal."

Ayano mengeratkan genggamannya pada plastik belanjaannya seiring mendekatnya jarak antara pemuda itu dan dirinya. Seumur-umur belum pernah Shintarou bertingkah seperti ini padanya, dengan hembusan napasnya menggapai wajah Ayano seiring detik berjalan pelan di antara mereka.

Ayano masih belum mengerti semuanya, sungguh, kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya mengecup bibirnya lembut di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia dapat melihatnya dari dekat, kelopak mata Shintarou yang sudah sepenuhnya mengatup. Sebelah tangan mereka bertaut, dan sesuatu yang kecil berpindah pada tangannya.

Baru saja ia akan berharap pada waktu untuk berhenti, jarak di antara bibir keduanya memisah perlahan. Di depannya masih ada Shintarou dengan senyum tulusnya seperti tadi, kali ini ditambah dengan pipinya yang semerah jaketnya. Dilepaskan tangannya dari Ayano, dan kini Ayano dapat melihat keberadaan sebuah kancing yang kini sudah di atas telapaknya.

"Itu maksud gue. Gue baru nyadar gue udah suka sama lo sejak SMP. Cuman dulu aja gue masih terlalu egois untuk mengakui hal itu."

Ayano menitikkan air matanya, senyumnya mengembang. Telapaknya mengepal, menjaga kancing itu agar tidak kejatuhan air matanya. Separuh hatinya membisikkan _Terima kasih Shintarou-kun, aku juga menyukaimu_ berulangkali, separuh hatinya masih bertanya-tanya tentang suatu hal lain.

"Udahlah, jangan nangis. Mending kita masuk sekarang."

(Di saat Ayano melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Shintarou masuk ke dalam rumah, ia mempertanyakan reaksi ayahnya jika ia tahu tentang ini.)

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


	7. our convos never feel the same again

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue(?). Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ As always, terima kasih sudah membaca! Kritik saran tetap ditunggu selalu! ; w ; ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—vii. our convos never feel the same again—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Setiap kali aku mencoba berbicara denganmu, aku berbicara pada benda mati. ]

* * *

Festival sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi sore, dan malam ini, kelas Momo memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruang kelas yang sudah agak berantakan karena ramainya pengunjung tadi.

(Ya, memang siapa sih yang tidak mau untuk datang ke sebuah _idol café_ yang ada Kisaragi Momo-nya?)

Jadi di sinilah Momo sekarang, terpaku di pojokan kelas dengan ponsel di tangan kanan dan sapu di tangan kirinya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit malam, berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya pada ponsel yang sengaja ia tempel di telinganya—ah, bilang saja menelepon.

Tut, tut.

Tangan kirinya memainkan sapu, menggerak-gerakannya entah ke mana.

Tut, tut.

"Kisaragi-saan!" teman sekelasnya memanggil. "Itu kenapa kamu nyapunya kayak gitu?"

"Maaf!" tapi kepalanya tidak ia gerakkan ke arah temannya. "Aku hanya—"

_"—nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar _service area_, silahkan menghubungi—"_

"AAAARGH." Dan sapunya terlepas.

Sementara itu, temannya hanya memandang horor Momo. "Sedang menelepon rupanya—ah, maafkan aku, aku mengganggu yah sepertinya?"

"Nggak kok!" Momo akhirnya menggerakkan kepalanya lagi, tersenyum ke arah temannya. "Mungkin memang _time zone_ orang yang kutelepon lagi beda atau jaringannya lagi bermasalah—nah, sekarang tugasku nyapu pojokan ini 'kan~?"

"Iya sih..." temannya hanya terpaku, "cuman masalahnya..."

"Ya?" Momo masih tersenyum _awesome_.

"...sekarang yang ada disini cuman kita doang—yang lainnya udah selesai dari tadi..."

"—He."

Dan senyum _awesome_ Momo pun hilang seketika.

.

Bahkan dari sekolah sampai di persimpangan jalan tempat ia berpisah dengan temannya, bahkan sampai rumahnya, ponselnya masih saja menempel di telinganya. Ia sudah akan berteriak-teriak sepanjang jalan kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia sedang melewati wilayah perumahan di mana mereka para penghuni juga butuh istirahat.

Barulah di depan pagar rumahnya kakinya seketika melemas.

"—padahal 'kan di sana Sabtu pagi... kenapa Kakak nggak angkat-angkat teleponnya ya..."

Dengan lunglai kakinya melangkah masuk ke rumah, terus saja menuju kamarnya, dan selanjutnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Satu hal yang ia sadari saat bangun esok paginya adalah—ia tidur dalam keadaan masih berseragam. Jam di sampingnya menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi.

Ah, syukurlah, begitu batin Momo selagi ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sempat sekali terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk mandi terlebih dulu, namun ia mengesampingkan pikiran itu dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, menuju kamar kakaknya.

Kosong, tentu saja ia tahu. Shintarou rajin sekali di malam sebelum kelulusan saat itu, setelah merapikan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Los Angeles, ia membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Tidak ada tumpukan pakaian kotor yang biasa bersarang di setiap pojok kamar itu, semua bahkan tampak seperti kamar itu tidak ada penghuninya sejak awal.

"Kak, aku masuk ya." Pelan kaki Momo melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja—hanya pemandangan tidak biasa dalam ruangan kecil itu dan jendela besar di depannya yang menyapanya. Seringkali ia meremehkan kamar ini dibandingkan dengan kamarnya (_"Ih, gedean kamarku loh! Udah gitu lebih modal pula, aku mah banyak posternya, terus tempat tidurnya lebih lucu dan lebih berwarna!"_), kadang juga sering meneriaki sang pemilik (_"Kak! Jangan ngerem mulu di kamar kenapa!"_) Tapi sekarang, ia justru lebih ingin melihat Shintarou duduk di depan komputer kecilnya seperti biasa.

Lagi-lagi, kakinya terasa bergerak sendiri, ia berjalan cepat menuju meja komputer yang biasa kakaknya tempati. Tono biasanya berada di satu tempat lain dekat sana, tapi sekarang ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar Momo.

Dengan cepat ia duduk di sana, mem-_boot_ komputer kakaknya (dan terpana melihat _keyboard_ baru kakaknya sambil menunggu komputernya selesai _booting_), dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tentu saja. Ene juga sudah berada di LA, dalam wujud Enomoto Takane pula. Tidak heran ia bukan hal yang pertama yang dilihat Momo saat layar komputer sudah berada di layar _login_. Sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf dalam hatinya, ia ketikkan password pada layar _login_ itu (yang sudah ia hafal sejak diberitahu Ene tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya), dan layar beralih menuju layar utama _desktop_

yang entah kenapa adalah fotonya dan keluarga kecilnya setengah tahun yang lalu.

Itu dirinya, berseri-seri menyikut pundak kiri Shintarou yang hanya memasang senyum pasrah. Ibu mereka berada di sisi kanan Shintarou, menyeka wajahnya dengan selembar tisu. Seingat Momo, ini diambil setelah ujian kelulusan selesai, dan seperti biasa Shintarou kembali mendapat nilai tertinggi seangkatan.

Entahlah, tapi dalam pandangan Momo, senyum pasrah kakaknya itu dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu senyum indah milik kakaknya yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang.

Jemarinya lincah menggerakkan mouse, mengarahkannya pada folder gambar-gambar milik kakaknya—ah, koleksi gambar-gambar beloknya masih di sana. Setidaknya nanti Shintarou dapat melihat semua koleksi itu sepuasnya tanpa harus diganggu Ene.

Tapi apa itu? Ada folder baru di pojok bawah? Iris hitam Momo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nama yang tertulis di sana.

_Valuables_

Alis Momo mengerut. _Valuable_ bukannya barang berharga, jangan-jangan isinya lebih banyak gambar belok? Atau jangan-jangan _literally_ barang berharga seperti perhiasan?

Sampai Momo mengklik folder itu, hal-hal itu masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Dan di detik saat isi folder itu mulai bermunculan, jantung Momo seperti berhenti berdetak.

Foto, isinya foto semua. Tidak, tidak belok—Momo sangat bersyukur. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah wajah-wajah yang menghiasi foto-foto itu. Mulai dari anggota-anggota Mekakushi Dan, lalu ibunya dan dirinya, lalu—

—sekelompok orang berseragam sama seperti dirinya.

Momo nyaris menitikkan air matanya lagi saat ia menelusuri folder itu. Shintarou memang tidak muncul di setiap foto yang ada, namun setiap kali ia muncul, ia akan tampak tersenyum tulus disana.

"Kak. Coba Kakak tiap hari kayak gitu terus dari dulu, pasti banyak yang suka."

Suaranya menggema sendirian dalam kamar kecil itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Setiap kali dia mencoba berbicara dengan orang itu, dia seolah berbicara pada benda mati. ]

* * *

Di satu sore yang sejuk di bulan Oktober, Kisaragi Shintarou mengerutkan keningnya.

Tidak, ia tidak pangling dengan materi sekolah. Semua sudah ia serap dan pahami, berkat IQnya yang tinggi. Bahkan beberapa anak di kelasnya yang kerap bingung sudah ia ajari, sampai mengizinkan mereka memotret catatannya.

Tentu saja salah satunya Ayano. Khusus untuknya, Shintarou sekalian meminjamkan catatannya, toh mereka tinggal serumah. Dan biasanya akan disertai dengan senyum tampannya.

Walaupun begitu, sungguh bukan itu yang membuatnya mematung di depan rumahnya dan Ayano, sampai membiarkan dirinya dilewati hembusan angin sejuk musim gugur dan daun-daun yang berterbangan.

"Ini si Momo segitunya—"

"—apanya, Shintarou-kun?"

Suara Ayano yang mendadak mampir melewati telinganya sukses membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Entah memang karena murni kaget atau terpesona mendengar suara lembut Ayano yang tetap ceria itu.

"Ih," ia merengut ke arah sahabat tercintanya, "nggak usah tiba-tiba nongol kenapa?"

Ayano hanya tertawa kecil. Ujung syal merah kesayangannya berkibar tertiup angin. "Maaf, maaf! Tahu sendirilah Momo-chan orangnya kayak gitu, dia memang adek yang baik ya. Rela miskol kakaknya sampai 50 kali."

Alis Shintarou berkedut lagi. "Lo ngintip ya."

Ayano, seperti biasa, mengangguk tulus. "Ehe~ Tapi itu bukannya malah pertanda dia kangen sama kamu? Kasian tuh, sampe miskol segitu banyaknya. Sebagai kakak yang baik, coba deh kamu telpon balik."

"Ayano. Plis. Di sana lagi malem." Shintarou _facepalm._

Namun, bahkan saat malam sudah menjelang, Shintarou belum juga menyentuh ponselnya sejak sore tadi. Tumpukan tugas akhir pekan tergeletak di depan mejanya, merintih-rintih minta dikerjakan. Jangankan dia, Ayano saja sudah ketiduran duluan saat melihat tugasnya sebanyak itu. Sudah kemarin bertumpuk tugas sudah mereka selesaikan, sekarang ini lagi? Ah, kalau saja dua senpai mantan _humanoid_ itu ada di sini juga.

Duh, padahal tadi Ayano sudah mau repot-repot menemaninya membeli kartu telepon di apotik terdekat.

Menyerah dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk tebal, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, mengangkat pelan kepala Ayano yang sedari tadi bersandar di pundaknya dan merebahkannya di meja belajarnya, dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membukanya.

Kartu telepon, kartu telepon. Ah. Masih ada di sakunya.

Pelan ia menggosok bagian perak kartu itu, memencet tombol di ponsel sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di sana.

Tut, tut.

Dengan hati-hati ia ikuti instruksi dari mesin penjawab—masukkan kode negara dan nomor tujuan, dan ia memasukkan nomor ponsel Momo.

Tut, tut.

Lama sekali ia berdiri di situ, sesekali sambil menikmati langit malam yang dihiasi bulan sabit dan serabut-serabut keabuan gelap.

_"Maaf, Kisaragi Momo sedang berhalangan menjawab panggilanmu!"_ tiba-tiba _voice mail_ adiknya menyambut telinganya. _"Tapi hei, kau bisa meninggalkan pesan untuknya!"_

Shintarou berdecak kesal, dan ponselnya berbunyi bip sekali. Oh, tanda merekam _voice mail_ sudah dimulai? Ia hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Iya ini Kakak. Maap ya baru sempet nelepon sekarang. Kebanyakan tugas ini. Teleponmu kok nggak diangkat sih, bukannya di sana siang? Kalo ini sampai ke kamu, tolong telepon balik ya. Plis. Kakak kangen sama kamu, sama kalian semua."

Sementara itu, Ayano yang setengah terbangun karena suara lantangnya hanya memandangnya dari meja dengan mata masih sayu.

_Shintarou-kun walaupun tingkahnya gitu, ternyata hatinya baik banget ya._ Ayano, sekali lagi, hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


End file.
